


Since When Does Sam Have PLANS?

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night
Summary: "Dean’s POV on Sastiel, late seasons Sastiel, the ‘mistaken for a couple’ trope - but is it really a mistake, eh eh? ;)"





	Since When Does Sam Have PLANS?

The thing is, Dean knows Sam.

Despite all the distance and the lying and the venom passed between them, Dean knows his little brother inside out; so when Sam starts disappearing for chunks of time, but returns without the residue of shame clinging to him, he just knows Sammy’s got himself a girl.

Sam is still with him, most of the time, but he’ll get this far off, distracted look in his eye, more than the usual “what am I going to do about the Mark” look that’s been wrinkling his forehead since the damn thing showed up. It’s more like a “I’ve got plans later” and “how do I keep Dean from blackmailing me” kind of puppy scrunch, the likes of which Dean hasn’t seen since Sam was in high school.

Sam hasn’t had **_plans_ **in years.

He finally gets tired of waiting for Sam to spill about her- he’s got to have something to distract him right now, and he hasn’t been in the mood for his own **_plans_ **in months- but Sam plays dumb a lot better than when he was 15.

When Sam’s cell rings- temporarily abandoned- Dean just knows he can get to the bottom of this. It’s a little disappointing seeing Cas’ name on the ID, but hell, maybe the angel will know something he doesn’t.

It turns out he’s just as cagey as Sammy was, and isn’t that weird, Cas is usually such a blunt tool that- Son of a bitch. Sam is stepping out with Cas, don’t that just take the cake.

Dean has just enough time to chuckle at the thought before it hits him in the gut. Son of a bitch! His little brother and his best friend have **_plans_** together and nobody thought he might need to know this? That little bitch is getting the earful of his life, and damn, he’s going to have to give the “hurt my little brother and I’ll rip your heart out through your throat” speech to an angel of the lord. What is his life?


End file.
